Welcome To the World Academy!
by FortuneCookiesAru
Summary: Its the start of another year at World Academy W! Join the states, cities, regions, and provinces as they attend high school where their parents  the nations  are the teachers!
1. Application

_Student Application_

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Country:**

**Language(s) Spoken:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Food(s):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Who You Get Along With:**

**Who You Can't Get Along With (Please state why):**

**Any Additional Information:**

* * *

><p><em>Teacher Application<em>

**Country Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Language(s) Spoken:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Who You Get Along With:**

**Who You Can't Get Along With (Please state why):**

**Any Additional Information:**

* * *

><p>FCA- I changed the application a bit. If its not too much trouble, please PM me the filled new application for your (already submitted) OC. Also, please be descriptive about the personality and stuff, and tell me what their casual clothes are.<p> 


	2. First Day

"Bye, guys!" California, or Cassandra Jones waved as she parted with Kansas and Oregon. She wore the girls' summer uniform, which consisted of a skirt jumper with a white shirt and black tie, and brown shoes, but she was wearing brown wedge sandals instead.

California was in a good mood. She was starting her last year at the World Academy, then she was free to do whatever she wanted. She didn't have to become a teacher because she wasn't a nation! She was only younger than the other states and provinces in her class, only by a few months. She would be turning 17 later.

She was a very pretty girl. She had chin-length blonde hair, sea green eyes and had a 'perfect figure', according to the fashion magazines that she read. She was very outgoing and bubbly, but bipolar. She was friends with most of the states, some other people, Viasyas, more people, Berlin.

Speaking of Berlin...

"Hey! Berlin!" she yelled, pushing past people to get to the taller blonde boy.

"H-hallo Kalifornien..." he blushed, his blue eyes widened as she hugged him.

"It's been a long time since last year! You didn't call or text me at all!" she said, and smiled inwardly as he hesitantly hugged her back.

"Du hast nicht an oder senden Sie mir auch nicht." he muttered quietly.

"What?" she asked, letting go of him and looking at his face.

"Nothing, it was German. If you don't mind me asking, what's your homeroom?"

"I have Mr. Prussia, for history." she smiled.

"Oh. I have history that hour, too." he said.

California was so happy! She fantasized about she and Berlin holding hands, and walking to their class everyday.

"Kalifornien? Helloo?" he asked waving his hand in her face.

"Huh? Sorry... what'd you say again?" she said snapping out of her daydream.

"I said I have Mr. America for history."

California's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Don't worry, we'll have more classes together, this year." he said quickly.

California sighed, still dissapointed. "I guess so." her face change to happy again. "Oh, make sure you tell daddy I say hi, 'kay?" she told him, then skipped away.

* * *

><p>" Honhonhonhon. Ah, vous regardez très mignon aujourd'hui, à Londres." a tall young man with ear-length, wavy blonde hair and sea green eyes said to a girl, who seemed to be about 15.<p>

"If I could understand what you said, Vincent, I would _slap _you." the girl retorted, pushing up her glasses.

"But, why?" he asked.

"Because almost everything you say to me is perverse, and everything you say to me in French sounds perverted." the girl was kind of short, with her blonde hair in pigtails that went to her waist. She also had gorgeous green eyes that were hidden behind her thin, black glasses. The girl was none other than Molly Kirkland, or London.

The boy, Vincent Bonnefoy, sighed, defeated

"If you'd please excuse me, I must be getting to my class." London told him politely as she passed him.

"Wait, Londres!" he called, grabbing her thin wrist.

"What?" she snapped, and turned to face him, while shaking her arm away from his grasp.

"Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi? Will you eat lunch with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Not today." she answered brusquely and leaving poor Vincent feeling all alone in the crowded hallway.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you now?" Henrich Beilschmidt asked Vincent.<p>

"C'est horrible! Mon cher à Londres m'a rejetée à nouveau! Ce n'est pas juste!" Vincent wailed in French.

"Here's a tip. Speak in English." Berlin said.

"But French is the language of _love_, mon ami!" he protested.

"Sure, but Molly is from _England_, where they speak _English_." Berlin spoke slowly to the young French man, as if he were giving directions to a four year old.

"Henrich, you're such a know-it-all, did you know that?" Vincent (Paris) sighed.

"I did know that." Henrich retorted cockily. "I wonder if California would like to eat lunch with us today." he muttered.

"No way." Paris said quickly.

"Hm?"

"I don't like California." he frowned.

"You should at least try to get along with her."

"Why should I?"

"You guys are so stupid when it comes to ladies!" said another voice. Said voice belonged to an Italian, Lucio Vargas, to be exact. He had brown hair and a tomato.

"Moi? Non, non, Paris is the city of _love_! Which you know nothing about!" Paris protested dramatically.

"Love? I know lots about love!" Rome said, taking a bite out of his tomato.

"Sure you do, Rome." Vincent said sarcastically. "All you do is flirt with les jeunes filles!" he added, running a hand throgh his hair.

"Listen, I don't know what lays junes hills means, but I know that you rape girls! And boys! I don't think that's love, amico. It's molestation." Lucio said, with another few large bites from the tomato.

"Whaat? Why wou-"

"Mein Gott! Would you two shut up? We're going to be late for class!" Berlin interuptted their little feud.

"Eh... we still have time before the bell rings." Paris muttered.

"Nah, I think I'll skip today." Rome chucked his tomato into the trash can.

"Will you?" Berlin asked, smirking, while swiging his whip around, being careful not to hit anyone.

"Au revoir, mes amis!" Vincent said quickly before quickly speeding off to his first class, which happened to be Antartica's Biology class."

"I- I think I'll go to class... everyday. Addio, Berlino!" Rome stuttered, visibly scared by the German with the whip. He quickly slipped into Spain's Spanish class before Berlin could whip him.

"Those idioten." Henrich muttered before heading to Mr. America's class.

* * *

><p>I used google translate, so don't blame me if I'm wrong.<p>

_TRANSLATIONS TIME!:_

**Hallo Kalifornien**- Hello, California

**Du hast nicht an oder senden Sie mir ****auch nicht**- You didn't call or text me either.

**Ah, vous regardez très mignon aujourd'hui, à Londres-** Ah, you look very cute today, London.

**Londres**- London

**Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi?- **Will you eat lunch with me?

**C'est horrible! Mon cher à Londres m'a rejetée à nouveau! Ce n'est pas juste!-**It's horrible! My dear London rejected me again! It's not fair!

**les jeunes filles**- Young girls

**Amico- **buddy

**Mein Gott**- My God

**Au revoir, mes amis!- **goodbye, my friends

**Addio, Berlino**- goodbye, Berlin

**Idioten- **Idiots

* * *

><p>FortuneCookies: I'm so sorry! I didn't put everyone in it! I just thought that I was taking too long to finish this. I promise everybody will be in the next chapter. Remember, you can still enter if you'd like! :D<p>

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers c Hidekaz Himaruya


	3. Lunch and some more stuff

Welcome To The World Academy: Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"H-home ec? I d-don't remember s-signing up f-for t-that..." Alicia 'Michigan' Jones muttered to herself as she stood in front of a door that read: 'HOME ECONOMICS MR. POLAND'. "I-it can't be that b-bad. I-if it is.. t-then I'll s-switch out."<p>

She walked into the room. The walls were pink. She sat down in an empty seat next to an Indian girl.

"Hey. Who are you? I'm Mumbai. But just call me Raja, kay?" the girl said. She was very pretty, with olive-toned skin, deep brown eyes, and dark brown hair in a long braid down her back.

"H-hello." Michigan said softly. "I'm Alicia Jones, or Michigan." Alicia smiled, brushing some of the wild brown hair around her face behind her ear. Michigan had brown hair in two braids and timid sea green eyes. She also had a hair curl like Canada's.

"Where's that?" Mumbai asked, much to Alicia's dismay.

"I-It's a state. I-in America." Michigan told Mumbai.

"Oh! I love America! Which state are you again?"

"I- i j-just t-told you t-that I was M-Michigan." she said, feeling depressed. 'Everyone always forgets me. Except for Uncle Matt.' she thought, as Raja turned to talk some other people.

Michi decided to observe the teacher. Mr Poland. He didn't _seem_ like a 'Mr'. He was wearing sparkly hair clips, lip gloss, and women's clothing. He was spinning around in the desk chair (you know, the ones with wheels) while talking on his pink cell phone.

**"Like, Lizzy, you make me LOL."**

**"OMIGAWSH, I KNOW RAIGHT? This is totes gonna be like, the best year evar."**

**"Like, what class do you like teach, anyways, Lizzy?"**

**"Photography and junk? OMG, I can totes see you teaching that, Liz."**

**"You have to go? And teach your class? Okay. Bye."** Mr. Poland closed his pink cell phone and put it in his purse? He continued to spin around in the chair. even for a few minutes after the bell rang.

"Like, heey, guys. I am Poland. And this is like, home ec, which you should like totally know. And since I like don't know what we're supposed to do on the first day, we'll like start tomorrow. You guys can like, talk and junk, but I like don't care." he said lazily, then continued to spin around in the swivel (I know the name now!) chair before sliding up to his computer.

'This is gonna be a loong year...' Michigan thought.

* * *

><p>Rome groaned quietly as he sat in Mr. Spain's hot classroom. Grandpa Rome knew very well how much he disliked Spain. So, why did he place him in tomato bastard's class? And more importantly, why did Spain put him around <em>no<em> girls? _None. _At _all. _Nessuno.

He didn't feel like talking to any of these guys. Except for the dude next to him. He had shoulder-length brown hair and an awesome ahoge with two curls.

And he was sleeping.

And he was wearing the girl's uniform.

And he had... boobs.

And he was obviously a _she._

'Che diavolo! Why'd I think she was a he? Sono così stupida!... Might as well flirt with her now..' Rome thought.

"Hellooooo~" he said, poking her.

To his dismay, she only turned around.

Lucio, being very determined, quietly kept poking and prodding at her. Still, the most he got from her was a grunt or her shifting herself to become more comfortable.

'She looks like someone. The sleepy guy. With the cats...' Suddenly, Rome remembered. "Greece! His name is Greece!" he said out loud. Everyone in the room turned to him.

"Whoa! Roma! How'd you know I was about to talk about Greece?" Spain asked.

"I was... listening, of course." Rome said with a sigh of relief as everyone turned back to the front to hear the story about the time Spain was in the grocery store.

Despite his previous outburst, the girl didn't wake up.

"Meow" he whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

With that, she woke up, and looked at Rome.

"Ciao! I'm Rome, but you can just call me Lucio." he said, winking, and eating his tomato.

"Γεια σας,... Ρώμη." she said sleepily while rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Uh... what'd you just say?"

"I said... Hello, Rome." she repeated.

"Oh. Okay.." was all he could manage to say. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl he flirted with. She had shoulder-length brown hair and amazing green eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her. Which was very weird, because his only true intention was to wake her up and flirt. And he was definitely a ladies' man who could woo any female. Nothing like this ever happened to him before.

"I'm.. Vanessa Karpusi... Athens." she said, reaching out her hand. He shook it, hesitantly.

"I'm Lucio Vargas, or Rome!" he introduced himself (again).

"Y..you already said that." she smiled.

"Oh.." he blushed, laughing.

All of a sudden, her sleepy, friendly and sweet demeanor turned dark and angry.

"Τι στο διάολο συμβαίνει με σας; Σταματήστε να με κοιτάζει σαν αυτό! " she asked rudely, kicking him.

"Oww! Are you bipolar? I swear, because you were just nice a minute ago... and then you kick me cause I'm staring at your amazing beauty!" he decided to try and flirt more.

She glared at him before going back to sleep on her desk.

* * *

><p>The female states all sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria.<p>

"K-kentucky, w-why do you h-have a horse w-with y-you?" Michigan asked the other state. But Kentucky ignored her, seeming to forget she was there, which was not uncommon. She sighed and turned to lunch in front of her, which consisted of a large hamburger, large fries and soda.

"Michi, look! It's Cali and Flo! They look so pretty today!" Missouri said to Michigan, making her happy.

"Oh, they do." Alicia muttered absent-mindedly.

California and Florida walked down the lunchroom, looking as pretty as ever in the slow-mo thingy atmosphere. Every so often one or both of them would stop to hug or chat with somebody. They were probably two of the most popular people at the academy.

Finally, they reached the wood-y looking table. Florida sat on the left side of Michigan. "Hey, Michigan!" Florida said cheerfully.

"H-hello," Michigan said.

"Why're you eatin' salad?" Kentucky asked.

"Because! I'm going on a diet. Henrich will like me better if I'm not so fat!" California said dramatically.

"Hey, amigo, you're not fat! Your skinny as a stick!" Florida (Erin) protested.

"Don't become an anorexic, now." Texas said as he sat down next to California.

"Why are you sitting over here? Go sit over there with the guys!" Missouri said.

"No way." he said, devouring his barbeque ribs.

* * *

><p>Paris watched as London passed his table. She had a tray with scones and crumpets, plus some tea. He wondered where she was going. Oh well, whatever.<p>

Arthur looked up in suprise as the short blonde walked in. She sat at one of the desks in the front. She took a sip of her tea and took a bite of her scone, then pushed her glasses up.

"'Ello, London. May I ask why you aren't in the cafeteria, love?" he asked, going back to his paperwork.

"Hello, Daddy. I don't want to eat in there. I'd rather eat right here." she said quietly.

"London, dear, you ate in here almost every single day. Why can't you sit with your brothers and sisters or cousins?" England asked.

"Victor smokes, and Edinburgh will mess with me!" Molly protested.

"Then make some friends" he told her.

'Friends, huh? He's right, I guess. I'd rather not sit with any of the states, or Zurich, or anything Russian... I could sit with the bloody frog... that basically digging my own grave. But Berlin is a nice guy. He'll save me. Frenchie bastard it is.'

"F-fine."

* * *

><p><em>Translation time!<em>

**Italian Words: **

Nessuno- None

Che diavolo- What the hell

Sono così stupida!- I'm so stupid

**Greek Words:**

Γεια σας,... Ρώμη- Hello Rome

Τι στο διάολο συμβαίνει με σας; Σταματήστε να με κοιτάζει σαν αυτό!- What the hell is wrong with you? Stop staring at me like that!"

* * *

><p>FortuneCookies: Oh no! Guys, I'm a hypocrite! I told you guys that I'd have every character in this chapter, but I couldn't. I at least mentioned most of them already. Oi, I need ideas, guys! :) Oh, if you submitted a student, please <strong>PM<strong> me, with a description of their casual clothes, if you haven't told me already.


	4. Chapter 3 is Chapter 3

A fair-skinned girl with brown hair in a half-up-half-down style and green eyes moved through the somewhat familiar hallways of the World Academy.

"Hey! Kentucky!" the girl said happily, waving at said person.

"Uh, hiya, Mass. Why weren't 'cha here yesterday?" Kentucky asked, while sitting on her horse/ BFF- Mr. Horsie-Horse.

"Well.. the voices in my head told me not to come!" she said cheerfully. Then she leaned in and whispered, "But I really _really_ wanted to see Cardiff."

"Oh. That makes some sense. Why ya got voices in yer head anyways, girl?" Kentucky asked, while petting Mr. Horsie-Horse.

"Oh, Mr. Horsie-Horse is so beautiful! Can I pet him?" she asked. "I'm schizophrenic." she added.

"Look. Don't touch. I have my pick axe and my hoe with me, now. Schizo-phrenah-what now?" Kentucky slapped Massachussetts' hand away.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go see if I can find Cardiff~" her voice rose a few octaves as she practically sang (quietly) 'Cardiff'.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe San Jose dumped me." a boy muttered to himself quietly as he walked through the crowded hallways. He was usually pretty happy, but not recently, since his girlfriend dumped him. 'There's no where to activate firecrackers in this stupid school.' he muttered to himself. Managua was pretty sure that he was going to start high school with a girlfriend, but I guess not.<p>

He took a seat in his art class. He really liked that class. It was easier, less stressful, and it gave him a break from history, science, and math.

The class was taught by Kiku Honda, a Japanese man who was small in stature, with black hair, and brown eyes.

Diego (Managua) listened intently as Mr. Honda spoke about their current unit, drawing.

About halfway through class, Mr. Honda let them draw freestyle, to see how good they were. Managua drew himself setting of fireworks. He drew his home, his family, himself, fireworks exploding, some pretty flowers he'd seen once. He began to draw San Jose, but then thought better of it and started to erase.

"Wow. That's really good!" a voice from behind him caught him by surprise.

He turned around to face a pretty Indian girl. "Thanks. Yours are nice too." he said quietly. He couldn't really see her drawing, but he felt the need to compliment it.

"You think so?" she smiled broadly, holding up her picture. He nodded. "I'm Mumbai. You can call me Raja. What's your name?" she sat down next to him.

"Managua. Deigo. Please don't say anything about that stupid American show." he said.

"Don't worry! I wasn't going to!" she told him. 'I totally was.' she thought to herself. For the rest of class, Mumbai talked (maybe enough for the both of them) and Managua nodded or occasionally replied with a short answer. In short, he felt like this girl wasn't going to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>"Manitoba..." the teacher said, while pushing up his glasses.<p>

"Yeah, Mr. von Bock?" she said, looking up while putting away her math textbook.

"Do you remember the quiz we took yesterday?"

"Eh... The one to see how much we know?"

"Yes, that one." he confirmed, motioning for her to come to his desk.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I'm sort of concerned about your score. It seems you only got 3 out of 10 right. That's thirty percent." he informed the red-head.

"Thirty Percent? Oh Lord, I'm even dumber than last year!" she shrieked.

"Please, calm down. You aren't stupid. You just need a little help. That's why I reccommend that you find yourself a tutor." Estonia assured her.

"A tutor? So I just ask around and see if anyone'll help me?" she questioned.

"No, I've already got someone to tutor you. He should be here any second..."

Right on cue, a tall-ish boy with a lanky build walked in the room. He had a light skin tone and light brown hair. He was obviously one of England's children, with his thick eyebrows and emerald eyes.

"Bristol, this is the girl I wanted you to tutor." Estonia said.

"Hi. I'm Manitoba, or Tristan Williams." she introduced herself shyly.

"Edward James Kirkland. Nice to meet you." he said, shaking her hand. He remained calm and stoic, but on the inside, he had a nosebleed because of how cute she was. She had curly red hair that went a little past her shoulders and amazing blue eyes.

* * *

><p>sorry it took so long. i was too lazy to type. I'm pretty pathetic...<p> 


	5. Teacher's Conference!

"Dude, I think the teachers conference can convene! Solving all of today's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough metings and photo-ops! Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election! I'll go first! About all the underage drinking and smoking thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him tell the kiddos not to smoke! I give you the superhero, Drug-Free Man!" America said, as hyper and stupid as usual.

"I agree with America-san." Japan agreed and began to say something else but was cutoff by Switzerland's, "Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

"There's no way some hero can help lower the children's alcohol consumption, git." England stated while sipping his tea.

"If Britain and America don't agree, how can I be superior by dissing them both?" France asked.

"You Frenchies love to hate America! Why don't you go back to making us hot green lady statues like you used to?" America chirped while poking France's head with a pen.

"You can't make decisions based on taste, frog!" England scolded the Frenchman while karate-chopping his head.

"Western nations are so immature. I wonder if they ever grow up aru." China muttered. "Would you guys like to sample some Chinese tasty treat?" China asked.

"IT'LL JUST GET UGLY AGAIN!"

"Ooh, I want some!" Malaysia said waving to China from where he was sitting with South Korea. China rolled his eyes and passed him the basket filled with 'Chinese tasty treat'.

"Heyy~ Why don't you say something, Russia? You're so quiet, you need to go and step in, huh?" Spain asked everyone's favorite violet- eyed Russian, coming out of nowhere.

"Me? No thanks. I want to see Lithuania getting in trouble and crawling back to me for help. And Latvia will be right behind!" Russia bent down next to Latvia who was crying his eyes out because Belarus had a knife to his back.

"You're so tough. Next thing you know, you'll be picking a fight with Hades." Estonia sparkled.

"Like, leave Liet alone, or I'll like totally use Poland's rule on you and make Warsaw your capital." Poland told Russia.

"These meetings are so unproductive. We never get anything done. " Nicaragua muttered. Antarctica just nodded while she played with pet penguin, Vostok.

"Maybe we should just let the young lads drink and smoke." Scotland said to no one in particular.

"I wonder when it'll be my turn to speak, Kumakuchi." Canada wondered out loud to Kumajirou.

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked.

"I'm Canada."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! SINCE I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO KNOWS HOW TO RUN A MEETING, I'LL BE IN CHARGE! YOU HAVE EIGHT MINUTES TO GIVE YOUR OPINION! ANYTHING OVER EIGHT MINUTES WILL BE IGNORED! YOU MUST RAISE YOUR HANDS IN A WAY THAT OFFENDS MY HISTORY! NOW WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?" Germany yelled, silencing everybody.

"Ooh, oh Germany, I have something to say!"

"Germany recognizes his friend Italy. What do you have to say?"

"PAASSSTAAAAAA~! Ve~ Wait, that's not right. Can we start over?" Italy said.

"Italy..." Germany muttered.

"Ve~ Okay, so I think that we should pair all the students up with each other!" Italy grinned, proud at his idea.

"Dude, how's that gonna make them stop smokin'?" America asked him.

"Ve~ I don't know. But it'll be lots of fun!" Italy replied.

"Ohonhon~ Little Italy is right! Love is in the air! But they don't know it yet! Plus, I heard that mon petit Vincent has his eye on Molly~ Ohonhonhonhon!" France agreed while hugging himself and spinning around with fitting music and a background filled with roses. Like Tamaki Souh.

"Yeah right, Frog. Like I would ever let my girl date your demon spawn." England snorted.

"Hey! Vincent is NOT demon spawn! He's a very nice boy!" France screeched in protest.

"Oh, really? So he's not a pervert like you? And he won't attempt to molest my daughter?" England crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pfft, no! Of course not!" France said while adding a nervous 'ohonhonhon' at the end.

"I don't think that's the very good idea. It's not right to meddle in other people's love life, Italy."Germany informed the Italian.

"It's okay if you don't want to. Me and big brother France will!" Italy smiled.

"Ohh! Me and Lovi want to help, too!" Spain raised his and Romano's hand.

"You can do what you want, but leave me the hell outta it, tomato bastard. And don't call me that." the South Italian snatched his hand away.

"But Lovi~~!" Spain cried.

"I want to help! It'll be awesome, epescially if I'm there!" Prussia announced, while being awesome.

"Fine. I'll help too! Because that's what heroes do!" America decided.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>Alex Jones, Ohio, was kneeled outside the teacher's conference room. "Well, at least I know why this school is so unorganized. They all need help. And lots of it." she muttered to herself before standing up and walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm. This was a very short chapter. I thought I'd put Ohio in it. Yeah.<p> 


	6. Awesome Matchmakers and France

The next day, _the Awesome People Who Play Matchmaker and are Hereos That are Not all Nearly as Awesome as the great Prussia and like PASTAAAA~ and tomatoes + France Squad_ moved stealthily and somewhat quietly down the halls and into the lunch room. This group consisted of Prussia. America, Italy, Spain, and France. They had spent almost an hour arguing on the name, Italy and America thought it was to long. Prussia thought it was stupid. Spain wanted his Lovi to be with them. France wanted to go rape England. And he thought that the name wasn't glamorous enough. America came up with an acronym. _The APWPMaaHTaNaNaAatGPalPASTAAAA~aT+France Squad_. It kind of worked. Right?

"Ve~ So who do we pair up first?" Italy asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know! That kid seems to have the hots for that girl!" America informed the APWPMaaHTaNNaAatGPalPASTAAAA~aT+France Squad.

"Which kid and girl are you talking about, Amerique?" France asked the American.

"The one with the curl and the girl with the brown hair at the same table!" Alfred whined.

"Aww, you mean Roma and Atenas?" Spain said.

"I dunno, but if you're talkin' bout the one with the curl and the girl with the brown hair, dude, then yeah." America confirmed.

"Like what are you guys doing?" Poland asked.

"Polonia! When did you get here?" Spain asked cheerfully.

"I wonder why the awesome me hasn't gotten a line yet." Prussia muttered. "Now that I think about it, the awesome me has barely been in this story at all! This is an outrage!" Prussia added.

"la Prusse! You're making a scene! The point is to be as stealthy as possible!" France yelled, making even more of a scene.

"We're pairing the students together, weren't you listening during the meeting at all, Polonia?" Spain said, just when it got quiet. Everyone turned to the group of oddly suspicious group of teachers yelling like little children in the lunch room.

"Ve~ they were... um... talking about a project! Heheheh. Ve~" Italy (suprisingly) covered up for them. France waved at his son, Paris who waved back.

* * *

><p>The APWPMaaHTaNaNaAatGPalPASTAAAA~aT=France Squad and Poland ran into the nearest classroom, which happened to be Germany's. "Get out." he said, not even bothering to look up from his grading. They left immediately and ran to Spain's classroom, which was two flights of stairs (one up and one down), and three different hallways, whcih ended taking them exactly 5 doors down from where the originally started, the lunchroom. That wasted about 8 minutes and 34 seconds doing this.<p>

"That was a good save, Ita-chan!" Spain patted Italy on the head.

"So, la Pologne. You are interested in what we are doing, non?" France asked the Polish man (is he a man? Or a woman? Or a she-he?).

"Like, OMG. I like totally am!" Poland gushed. Prussia rolled his eyes, but nobody noticed.

"Ve~ Why didn't you say anything at the meeting yesterday?" Italy asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention. I think it's totally cute and junk that you guys are getting the kids together and junk. Like totally." Poland said, while sitting on the desk.

"We have to change the name now! It was kind of perfectly awesome the way it was!" Prussia groaned. After a while of arguing again, the new name was...

_the Awesome People Who Play Matchmaker and are Hereos That are Not aNearly as Awesome as the great Prussia and like PASTAAAA~ and tomatoes and are like totally fabulous+ France Squad_ . The new acronym was APWPMaaHTaNaNaAatGPalPASTAAAA~aTaaLTF+France Squad.

"So. First we're going to pair up the one with the curl and the girl with the brown hair who was sitting at the same table!" America announced.

"Roma and Atenas?"

"The one with the curl and the girl with the brown hair at the same table?" America was clearly not understanding that he was being very repetitive. And annoying.

"Yes! Rome and Athens are the one with the curl and the girl with brown hair at the same table!" Prussia explained.

"Rome? Rome! We should go say hi!" Italy exclaimed.

"We would, Ita. But we just made huge fools of ourselves in the lunch room. It would mess things up if we just went back." France explained.

"Aww.. I'll just wait until later." Italy smiled.

"So.. Anyone like got Athens and/ or Rome in any of their classes?" Poland asked.

"Oh! I do! They're both in my first class of the day!" Spain was the first to answer.

"Hmm.. I think that Athens is in my awesome history class." Prussia announced, awesomely, I might add.

"Dudes, wait, Where are Romes and Athens? I'll just check on the good 'ol mappy!" America took out a map (of America). He scanned it thoroughly before saying, "Rome and Athens aren't on the map. They must not be real!"

"Al, you like totally make me LOL to the max. But nie (no), Rzym (Rome) is in Włochy (Italy), and Ateny (Athens) is in Grecja (Greece)." Poland explained, while using his share of Polish words.

"Okay, hold on a second. First we went to Roma and Atenas, to Rome and Athens, to Zjim is in Wahee and Ateneh is in Greeshia? Please explain." Now America was getting really getting annoying with his slow brain.

"Roma and Atenas is Spanish for Rome and Athens. Rzym is Polish for Rome, Włochy is Polish for Italy, Ateny is Polish for Athens, and Grecja is Polish for Greece. Have you caught up with the rest of us, yet?" Prussia explained to America again.

"Oh! That makes lots of sense, guys. Okay! So let's ge-" and then, lunch ended.

* * *

><p>:D Didn't I post another chapter today too? I'm on a roll.<p> 


End file.
